Treasure Hunt
by PennState101
Summary: Ash and his family own a resturant but when some strangers destroy their house what are they going to do? It's up to Ash and his friend to catch the strangers. Ash
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Treasure?

"Hey mom can I invite Alex over?" said a girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Sure Kristen." Delila said.

"You invite him way to many times." Ash called from the living room.

"You invite that girl May too many times so I wouldn't even be talking. Oh and don't talk to me." Kristen replied.

She dialed the number.

* * *

Alex's house 

"ring ring" "I'll get it." called Alex. "Hello."

"Hey this is Kristen want to come over."

"Sure." Alex replied.

* * *

Ash's house 

"He's coming over in 5 minutes." Kristen said.

"Great now there's two people to annoy me." Ash said.

"Oh, shut up!" Kristen replied.

"Ash it's your turn to work in our resturant." Delila said.

"Alright." Ash replied. (They own a resturant)

He went down to stairs to were the resturant was and it was packed.

"Ash, could you get more buns at the store?" asked Delila

"Sure mom." he said as he grabbed his skatebroard and headed to the door.

As he skated to the store he saw a couple of suspicious lookin' people. He got there and looked for the buns.

"Here are the buns." Ash muttered to himself.

He handed it to the clerk.

"$2.75." the clerk said.

"Here. Thanks." Ash said as he went out the door.

Back at the resturant Alex and Kristen were helping Delila. Alex liked coming over because he thought helping at the resturant was fun because Kristen made it fun. They were like best friends.

"Where is your brother Ash?" asked Alex.

"He went to the store to get buns." Kristen replied.

Just then Ash came in.

"Mom I'm back." Ash called as he put the buns in the kitchen couner. "May? What are you doing here?"

"You know I just came down to say hi." May replied.

"Hey May." Kristen and Alex said.

"You know May she's Ash's girlfriend." Kristen whispered to Alex sarcastically which caused him to chuckle.

"We heared that!" May and Ash said together which caused them to blush.

"They're ment for each other." Kristen said to Alex as they walked out.

"So is Zoey with you May?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, she's flirting with Takuya outside." May replied which made them laugh.

Meanwhile Alex and Kristen were spying on Ash and May.

"They were sooo ment for each other." Alex said.

"That's what I just said a while back." Kristen replied.

Alex continued " And Takuya and Zoey are too."

"I know I know." replied Kristen again.

Suddenly a boom came from the back of the resturant.

"What was that!" Kristen screamed.

Kristen and Alex ran to were Takuya, Ash, May, and Zoey were talking.

"Ash there was a-" Kristen was cut off by another explosion.

"I know some people are shooting at us." Ash said running to the sceen.

Everybody followed.

Their mom and her friend, Mike the scientist, were shocked as five men came in.

"Where's the treasure map?" one of the men said.

"It's not here!" the leader of the strangers said "Lets go!"

With that they left.

"Ahhhhh." screamed Delila "My house!"

"What did they mean by treasure." asked Ash.

Ash, Alex, and Kristen's Flashback

Suddenly a friend of theirs named Jake came through the door bleeding and once he came in everyone rushed to him.

"Ash, Alex, Kristen." he coughed "Take this and don't letcrooks take it." as he handed Ash a golden sphere shaped orb.

"What is it?" ask Alex.

"A map to flints treasure." Jake said and with that he died.

End of Flashback

"The orb!" Kristen, Alex, and Ash said


	2. Ch 2 The Map

Ch 2 The map

"The orb is the map!" Alex exclaimed.

"Duu." Kristen said.

"But how do we open it?" asked Takuya.

"I don't know. I've studied it for a long time but I never got to open it." said Mike.

"Let me see it." Kristen said.

Ash handed it to her and then she started playing with it.

"Hmm, this is fun."

Suddenly she pressed a button and it opened. A hole map of thegalaxy came out.

"What the heck." screamed Ash and May.

"Wow, this is our galaxy." said Mike.

He pressed it then it came to the Andromada galaxy and in it was a planet that the map pointed to.

"That's planet with treasure , Mygeeto." said the scientist.

"Mygeeto?" asked Kristen and Zoey.

"How on earth are we going to get there?" asked Ash.

"Easy, we take a ship, you know those new ones that they just invented." replied Mike.

"Cool then when do we leave." asked Ash

"Whoa you kids are not going anywhere." said Delila

"Mom this is the chance to rebuild to resturant." asked Kristen.

"As long as Mike goes with you." Delila said.

"Du I'm going." Mike replied.

"Then be careful." Delila said.

"Ok who's in to go on in anadventure." asked Ash.

"I." said Takuya, Zoey, May, Alex and Kristen.

"I am so going to regret this." Kristen said.

"Then lets do this!" Ash yelled.

"Then tomorrow we leave to the space port." Mike said.

* * *

Hey guys wildcats6 here, well I hope your liking this fic. please R&R 


	3. Ch 3 space port

Ch 3 Space Port

"Everybody all packed?" asked Mike.

"Yup." Kristen replied.

"Good, we better get to the space port fast, I just invented a rocket which will take us there." Mike said

"Wait a second, have you ever used your rocket?" asked Kristen.

"Uh, no not yet." Mike replied with a shaky voice. "But it will work."

They all went in a little scared. Once they got seated he turned on the rocket.

"Ok here we go." Mike said.

"Well it was nice knowing me." said Kristen while closing her eyes.

"Blast off!" with that the rocket took off with a thunder. In a couple second they were in space.

"I-I'm alive!" Kristen yelled opening her eyes.

"Unfortunatly." Ash said, with that everyone laughed except Kristen.

"HaHa." Kristen replied sarcastically.

"So doc,where exactly are we heading." asked Takuya.

"I think he said that new space port." Alex said.

"Alex is right." Mike replied (Mike is the doctor/ scientist.)

"Why can't we just take this ship to Mygeeto." Zoey asked.

"Don't you guys have any common sense. We can't go in this ship because doc made it." Kristen said.

"Actually we can't take this one because it doesn't go fast enough." Mike replied.

"How long will it take to arrive at Mygeeto when we leave the space port." asked May.

"Around ten days." Mike replied "Oh, we're here."

They landed on one of the ports.

"So where's our ship." asked Ash.

"Right over there." Mike pointed to a huge ship(Think like the one in Treasure Planet.)

"Whoa..." Kristen trailed.

"It's huge!" Takuya stated.

"Come, let me show ya 'round." Mike said.

Ash, that would be funny if you fell off the port." Kristen smirked.

"Yeah, it would." Ash replied because he was to focused on May.

"Ok he has officialy crossed over to lala land." Alex said to Kristen.

"Were have you been for the past ten years, he is so obsesed with May he lost his mind." Kristen replied.

"Here we are, get on get on." Mike said.

They all borded the ship and all were in aw.

"Hello, children I'm doctor Mike's friend and the captian." said Crystal.

Crystal had blue eyes and blond hair and wore a captian suit and spoke in a british accent.

"Hello." replied everyone.

"This is the crew." Crystal introduced.

One look everyone had suspicions for the crew.

"Anyway, Mike and I have made jobs for you to keep occupied. Alex and Kristen will work in the kitchen, Takuya and Zoey will  
work in the engine room, and Ash and May will sweep the deck and Ash will set the sails when we need to." Crystal said.

When she finished Alex and Kristen were overjoyed because they loved working in the kitchen, Takuya and Zoey were just happy that they were working together, and Ash and May both blushed. They wanted to work together ,but both were thinking of what to say.

"Well, we're are about to take off so get ready." Crystal said.


	4. Team Rocket

Ch 2 Set sail

"Ok" said Captian Michelle "As for your jobs on deck: Takuya and Zoey will work cleaning underdeck, Christi and Alex will work cooking, and Ash and May, you will clean the upperdeck. Proffessor, you will help me find where we are going. Everyone know their jobs?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, professor come with me. As for the rest of you, you guys don't have to do your jobs yet, but when we set sail you will." with that the captian left.

"Great, now we have to clean stuff." Takuya complained.

"Hey, it isn't that bad, I meanI like working in the kitchen, and Ash and May like each other and they're working together, so they are happy 'bout that."Christi stated.

"Hey!" Ash and May said blushing.

"Anyway, we are 'bout to set sail so hang on." Alex said.

The rockets started as they were taking off then the rocket fired causing everyone to be pushed back , but luckily they were all hanging on except May who was about to fall back, but then Ash caught her.

"Thanks Ash." May said blushing a little.

"No problem." Ash replied lifting her back on her feet.

A little later the ship settled down.

"That was narlie." Christi said.

"Narlie?" Ash said confused.

"Nevermind" Christi replied.

Captian Michelle came out from under deck.

"Ok guys time too get to your jobs." Michelle said.

"Ok" everyone replied.

Down at the kicthen.

"This is stupid!." Christi said angrily "If I have to deal with that snobby captian again I swear-"

She was cut of by some crew members talking about something.

"What is it Christi?" Alex asked

"Shhh" she replied

"I swear, I want to take over the ship and get the treasure so badly-" one of the men said

"Patience Bucth, we will soon." said James the head of the crew.

"Listen just because Giovinni (I think I spelled his name wrong) ,our boss, put you in charge doesn't mean-" Butch then was cut off.

"Just keep your mouth shut til the boss gives us orders OK. Team Rocket can't fail getting the treasure." James said. Then he left.

"Great. Team Rocket is the crew!" Christi exclaimed.

"We have to tell the others!" Alex said.

"Really," Christi said sarcastically.

"Just come on" Alex said.


	5. two truths revealed

Ch 5 two truths revealed

"I can't believe this!" Kristen exclaimed. "We are in serious trouble, Team Rocket could kill us all."

"I know, and they were the ones who blew are house as well right." Alex said.

"I guess, well it does seem kind of obvious now doesn't it?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

They found the others having lunch under deck.

"Guys you are never going to beleive this!" Kristen cried.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"And it better not be a joke." Takuya said.

"Team Rocket is the crew!" Alex cried.

"Your kidding!" May said hoping they were.

"No, it's the truth, we heard them talking about getting the treasure and taking over the ship." Kristen said.

"What are we going to do?" Ash asked.

"Well, we have to tell the captian." Zoey said.

"And the proffessor." Takuya added.

"Then lets go." May said.

They all ran to the captian head quarters.

"Captian Michelle!" Kristen called.

"What is it, and I'm standing right here." Crystal said.

"Team Rocket is the crew." Kristen said.

"Your liying!" Crystal replied.

"Well, they might not be, after all you do have a mysterious crew." Mike, the professor, said.

"It's impossible! Get out! unless you have proof."

"Well,...um...no" Kristen said.

Then the captian pushed them out and slammed the door.

"Ugh... I hate her so much!" Kristen said. "She wants proof I'll get her proof"

Kristen took out a recording tape.

"All we need to do is sneak in the crew lounge and record what they say." Kristen said

"Who's in?" Alex asked.

"I" Takuya said.

"I" Ash said.

"I" and "I" Zoey and May said.

"Ok, Ash and May you guys will sneak in and if you get caught we'll cover you." Krisyen said.

"Fine." They both said.

"Why did you make them do it?" Alex whispered to Kristen.

"Because the truth is that they've liked ech other since the saw one another."

"Ash, is the recording tape on." May asked.

"Yup." Ash replied.

"Good."

They both hid in barrels, then the crew came in...

* * *

Well, I hope you like the story so far. Please read and review. 


	6. Evidence

Ch 6 Evidence

Ash and May both went in to different barrels as the crew came in.

"So...whe-"

"Don't even say it Butch. We will take the boat over once we get to Mygeeto." James said.

"Boss, you know those kids how are we going to get rid of them." Jim, another Team Rocket member asked.

"We are only going to get rid of one...the strongest one." James replied.

"Who is it?" Butch asked.

"In time you'll find out." James said as he laughed evily.

"Ash, I think we've got enough evidence." May whispered.

"Ok, lets go." Ash replied.

When the crew wasn't looking they sneaked out the door. The others were waiting for them in the captian's room. Ash and May came in.

"Hey guys we got the evidence!" shouted Ash.

"Great, now as for you captian listen to this." Kristen said as Ash handed her the recorder.

The captian was astonished and amazed when she heard what Ash and Mayrecorded.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Captian Michelle. "The crew is Team Rocket! We are going to need an escape plan."

"I'm one step ahead of you. There are two escape ships under deck in the garage, but we can't fit everyone. Although, there is one solar surfer in the garage as well, so Ash can ride the solar sufer and we can ride the two boats." Kristen explained.

"Good plan, gather your belongings, we leave as soon as we are close enough." the captian said.

Everyone got out of the captian's quarters and headed to their rooms.

"There he is Butch, you know what to do." James said.

"Kill." Butch chuckled.

* * *

Who is Team Rocket planing to kill out of the gang? Stay tuned. PleaseR&R 


	7. Deck fight

Deck Fight

The gang were on their way to their rooms, but Ash stayed a bit taking in some air before entering his room.

"What are you up to Ash?" May asked with a yawn.

"Just taking a breath." Ash replied.

Takuya entered the scene.

"Hey Ash aren't you going to pack?" Takuya said.

"Alright I'm com-" Ash stopped as he heard a strange noise.

"What's wrong Ash." May asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"Hahahahaha" said someone.

"Did you hear that Ash." May said holding on to Ash's arm.

"Yah." he replied.

Suddenly Butch came down from a pole with a sword in his hands.

"I see that you've found out 'bout team rocket's plan." Butch said.

"Well, you do have to work on keeping it a secret thing." Ash replied.

Butch was about to give Ash a blow, but Ash saved May by pushing her away and doged it by ducking.

"Good reflexes. The boss told me to kill you and that's what I'm going to do." Butch said.

Then Ash gulped.

"What's going on." Kristen and Alex whispered to Takuya.

"Butch came out of no where and Ash is stuck battling." Takuya replied.

"But can't we do anything." Zoe asked.

"Unless anyone knows karate, no." Takuya replied.

Butch tried to srtike again ,but Ash dodged again doing a backbend. Butch then struck fast and cut Ash's arm a little.

"Getiing tired?" Butch said.

"You wish." Ash replied.

Butch struck and struck ,but Ash kept dodging. He struck again ,but Ash dodged with a backflip.

"Where did he learn to do that?" Kristen exclaimed in aw.

"I...I have no idea." Takuya replied.

May and the whole gang where in aw.

Ash jumped on a pole and started climbing to the sails. Ash got there just in time because Butch would have cut him in half.

"Be careful Ash!" May cried.

Butch got up there and both were trying to keep there balance. Butch struck and Ash had no were to go this time, so he toook the hit wich cut his side and he fell but just in time he grabed the pole they were on and hung on for dear life.

"Ash!" May cried.

Ash struggled to get back on the pole and found a sword that acrew member left and grabbed it. Butch struck and before Ash could lift his sword he was on the pole again hanging on with one arm and the sword in the other. Ash was practically knocked out but barely concious.

"Say goodbye!" Butch said.

He took a strike but Ash lifted himself in time and blocked it then Ash took a strike and stabbed Butch in the heart and butch immediently died before falling on deck ,but Ash was covered with wounds and blood. Before he and the gang, who were watching everything, knew it Ash was falling.

"Ash!" May cried with tears in her eyes from watching the horrible fight.

"Oh my gosh!" Kristen yelled.


	8. Arrival and Recovery

Ch 8 Recovery andArrival

"Were am I?" Ash said finding himself in a bed.

"Hey guys he's awake!" May shouted.

"Oh man you are so lucky I'm your friend." Takuya said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked baffled.

"Well if Takuya didn't catch ya, you wouldn't be here." Zoey said.

"Are you feeling better?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a whole lot better. I can't even feel my wounds." Ash replied.

"That's a relief." May said.

"Where's Alex and Kristen?" Ash asked.

"There helping the professor and the captian load up." Takuya replied.

"Come on lets help before team rocket wakes up." Ash said.

"Suit yourself." Zoey said.

They all headed to the underdeck.

"That's all of them." Kristen said "We should tell the others we're fini-"

Suddenly the rest of the gang ran in.

"Well that didn't take long." Alex said.

"Come on it's time to go, you have the map Ash?" the captian asked.

"Yup."

"Then lets-" the captian was cut off by a group of team rocket members.

"You ain't going anywhere." one of them said.

"Everybody get in a boat." the professor shouted.

They did and barly left in time, Ash was the last out in a solar surfer.

"Fire." a rocket said and they fired a cannon and it was hurling towards May, Kristenand Zoey's ship.

"Zoey" Takuya shouted.

"May!" Ash shouted.

"Hey what about Kristen huh."Kristen said.

"Kristen look out!" They all shouted.

"That's better." Kristen said while turning the boat managing to miss the cannon.

"You could have done that the whole time?" Alex shouted.

"Uh Maybe." Kristen replied.

They started heading to the planet.


	9. Mushrooms, Exploration, and Tom!

Ch 9 Mushrooms, Exploration, and Tom!

"What a relief, we got away just in ti- mushroom!"Kristen cried.

As they approached the planet there were thouands of floating mushrooms.

"More mushrooms!" Kristen cried again as they kept doging the giant mushrooms.

"Hah! Uh-oh." As Kristen's boat went through a mushroom.

"Kristen, can't you steer?" Zoey complaind.

"Well, how about you try steering a boat doging mushrooms at 40 miles per hour."

"Good point."

"Prepare for impact!" the captian yelled.

"Ow, Ouch, Ow, Eeeck, Ow, Ouch."

Suddenly the boat flipped over and started stopping as they hit the ground.

"What a...great...landing." Kristen said dizzy.

"What is this place?" Takuya asked.

"The land of the mushroom trove I guess." Ash replied.

"Freaky."

"What do we do now?" May asked.

"We go exploring the planet." the captian replied "Ash the map."

"The map?"

"Ash don't tell me you forgot the map!"

"I thought you had it,...but at least Team Rocket doesn't know it's still in the ship and where."

"Ok, fine, but we are going to have to get it soon. Anyway Takuya go explore with Ash to the east. May and Zoey to the weast, and Alex and Kristen to the north. The doctor and I will stay here if one of you come back with a hiding spot. Oh, and take these walky talkies, so if one of you come back with a hiding spot we will call the others to come back."

"It's a plan." Alex said.

"Good."

**Takuya and Ash**

"So where do we start looking, Ash"

"Dunno. Maybe over there by the plains."

"Sounds like a plan lets go." Takuya said as they started running to the plains.

**Alex and Kristen**

"So where do we start?" Alex asked

"Hmmm. Well, we should probably look for some cave, but stay alert this planet seems to be like metal or something."

"Hey look there's a cave."

"That's too small, use your head!"

**Back to Takuya and Ash**

"Ash, can we take a break I'm dying?"

"But we just started looking."

"Who cares. I-"

"Shhhh"

"What?"

"Takuya be quiet! I think I heard a rustle in the bushes over there."

They both took out their laser gun just in case and Ash looked over to see-

"Oh! You've come to rescue me! Oh! I'm so happy!" cried a robot as he pulled Ash into a great big hug.

"What? Get off me and what are you talking about!"

"Oh just that Flint abanded me and you here to save me. My name is Tom. And you are?"

"Takuya and Ash. Wait back up. Did you say Flint?" Takuya asked.

"Sure did anyway-"

"Wait! Wait!What about him?" Takuya asked again

"Do you know about the treasure?" Ash asked

"Treasure. Treasure! Wait! Treasure! buried in the centriod-centriod of the meganism-centroid of the meganism." Tom said losing control.

Then Takuya slapped him.

"And you are?"

"Wait the treasure!" Takuya yelled

"Sorry guys I kinda of lost my mind hehe." Tom said showing the back of his headto show them that there was a missing piece.

"That's great." Ash sighed "Well sorry to leave you like this, but you can't come with us."

"Oh, ok. Don't worry about me, I'm-I'm used to this. Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tom said slowly walking away.

"Fine, you can come." Ash and Takuya sighed.

"Oh Yipee! Thanks Takiwi and Mash!"

"It's Takuya and Ash. But no talking or touching ok." Ash said.

"Oh! Ok!" Tom said giving Ash a bear hug which caused Ash to glare at him. "Oh, right, hehe, no touching." Tom said getting off him.

"So, Takuya what now?" Ash asked.

"Umm, guys before we go on do you want to umm, stop at my place." Tom said while pointing to a huge ruin that was covered in weeds in stuff, and had a huge opening.

"Tom, I think you just solved our problems." Takuya said.


	10. Back to the boat

Ch 10 back to the ship

They all managed to get to Tom's house safly for now.

"I'm gonna go back to the ship with Tom so stay here guys." Ash said.

"How are you going to get a ship to take you over?" Takuya asked.

"Team Rocket has then, so I'll sneak over to their camp a take it."

"Good luck." May whispered.

"Ash lets use the back door." Tom said.

"The back door?"

"Here." Tom said opening a door which lead right to the camp. They both dove in. They got to the camp and it was completely silent. They both snuck to the boat and about thirty minutes later they made it to the ship.

"Ok, do you know what the mission is?" Ash asked.

"You get the map and I'll disable the laser cannons."

"Good, now go."

Ash went into the captians quarters to find the safe were the map was.

"Great now how do I open the safe."

He took his gun and shot the safe opening it.

"That's one way." he said.

Then he heard a clang coming down the hall.

"Tom." he muttered runing down the hall, but what he found was not even close.

"Uh-oh."

One of the team rocket memders stood there with a sword.

"Looking for something."

(gulp)

"Um..." Ash said taking off. Suddenly Ash took out his gun and the rocket froze then the lights went out.

"Sorry." Tom cried down the hall.

"Tom!" then the lights came back on, but the rocket wasn't there, "Crap."

Ash turn around but, he wasn't there. Ash then went up and saw that he was stanging there with a gun.

"Great." Ash muttered again.

Meanwhile Tom was having a little trouble with the wires.

"Maybe this one." he said pulling a wire. Suddenly, the gravity went off which made the rocket and Ash drop their gun.

"No!" Ash cried. He then hung on to the nearest sail, but the rocket was there too and punch him which sent Ash flying and the last thing to grab was the flag, so the rocket took out his sword and started cutting the flag off. Ash reach out for the gun, but to no avail. Then Ash jumped forward kicked the rocket from behind sending him to the flag then the flag cut loose and he went flying into space.

"Noooo."

Then Ash started climbing down using the pole and then the gravity came back on thank God too.  
Tom then came out with wires all over him.

"Laser cannons disabled captian."

"Great."


	11. The treasure and The end

Ch 11 Treasure and The End

"Guys, hey, guys I'm back." Ash said coming out of the boat into Tom's home, "Guys?"

Then A whole bunch of team rockets came out and tied his hands with rope and grabbed him.

"Where's the map boy!" James said.

"Where are my freinds?" Ash asked.

James showed Ash his friends all tied up all except-

"Ok nowthe map!"

"It's in my pocket." Ash replied. James reached in and pulled out the map. He tried to open it but, couldn't.

"How do you open this thing!" James cried. Suddenly Kristen appeard out of no where and took it right from his hands.

"I'm sorry for swooping in but, this isn't yours."

"Open the thing!" James comanded putting a gun to her head, "Now!" he said hold it on gun point.

Kristen tried too, but for some reason it wouldn't open.

"Well?" James cried.

"I can't open it!"

"Then you try." James said handing it to Ash. Amazingly Ash was able to open it. When he did a line appeard showing the direction they should go.

James chuckled "Keep the prisoners here now lets-" James was cut off by the line returning to the map "What!" James yelled furiously.

"If your wanna get the treasure your taking Kristen, Takuya, Alex, Tom, and I." Ash said.

"Urgh! Fine! But leave the rest here." James said.

"Ash what about us?" May asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You and the rest will get the ship in case something goes wrong." he whispered.

"But how will we escape from the rockets guarding us?"

"Doc will figure something out."

"Lets go." growled James

"See ya."

Ash opened the map and the same line appeared.

"Lets go!" James cried.

An hour later the group of five rockets,James, Ash, Takuya, Kristen, Tom,and Alex made it to the end of the line. The line faded away at the sky.

"The line goes no were!" a rocket cried. Then the line went back into the yellow orb.

"What happened!" James cried.

"I don't know! I can't open it!" Ash cried.

"Now what!" James said.

"Hmm, treasure...buried in the central of the meganism. What if this planet is the-"

"Maganism!" Takuya finished for Ash.

"And how in blazes are we going to get there!" James cried.

"A portal." Ash mumbled to him self.

"The welp brought us here for nothing!" a rocket said pushing him down.

On the ground Ash saw a hole with the same pattern like the orb, so Ash shoved the orb in there and the ground became to grow green.

"What's happenning?" Kristen asked.

"I-I don't know." Ash said. Then a green, round map came from the ground and a huge portal opened. Everyone gasped.

"That's it! This is how Flint went across the galaxy so fast, stealing treasure!" Ash exclaimed touching the planets on the map which made the portal open to that place.

"Yes but where did he store it all?" James asked touching all sorts of buttons, "Where, where, where!"

"In the central of the maganism." Ash said touching Mygeeto on the map. The portal opened and they saw all sorts of treasure. Ash and James went in followed by the rest. A little laser line that James past through unoticed by everyone turned from green to red. Everyone was in Awww, and all the rockets drove into the river of gold while Ash and the rest snuck to a boat filled with gold. "What are we doing here?" Kristen asked.

"I feel like something important is there." Ash replied.

They got to the boat and saw the actual bones of Flint.

"Flint in the flesh!" Tom said "Well, just a little bit more boney."

"Hey What's that?" Alex asked pointing to Flint's hand.

There was a metal piece shaped like the missing piece of Tom's memory!

"Hold still Tom." Ash said grabbing the piece and putting it in.

"Whoa it all came back to me." Tom said "That's right Flint pulled out my memory because he didn't want any one to know about his booming trapp!"

Suddenly the place split in two.

"We gotta go." Ash said.

They all ran out and into the little boat they took to get here. They came to Tom's place to see the ship there.

"Get on!" May cried we have to hurry.

"The planet is going to blow we have to get out of here!" Tom cried

"What?" May cried.

"We'll explain later, but we have to go!" Ash cried.

The doctor took the wheel.

"The planet will self-destruct in one minute!" Tom said.

"One minute?" Doc cried "We'll never make it in time.

"Wait! there's a portal straight ahead if I can change the place we can make it." Ash said grabbing a solar surfer.

"It's worth a shot." the captain said.

"Ok, but be careful Ash." the doctor said.

"C'mon Doc you know me." then he was off with May staring as he left.

Ash turned to the right turned to the left, "Almost there." Suddenly the solar surfer lost power and he began falling.

"Ash!" May cried.

Ash then began to worry, but suddenly it came to him, he scraped the engine against the wall, and the sparks combusted inside the surfer giving it a blast of enery, so he came back up with the ship right behind him. 'Here we go.' he thought.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Tom said the count down.

At the last second Ash opened the portal for the space port. They made it just in time too because the portal exploded behind them. Every one cheered loudly for Ash, and Ash winked at May which made her blush. Back at the ship Ash was congradulated.

"Ash you did it big bro!"Kristen cried.

"Yeah, but we didn't get any treasure." Takuya said.

"Oh really." Kristen said pulling out a sack of treasure.

"Yeah!" everyone cried.

So at the end the Inn was rebuilt, and they had a huge party.

"We had the best adventure! Though Ash and May never told each other how they felt, they each feel for each other and who know maybe one day they'll tell each other." Kristen ended looking up at the sky filled with stars.


End file.
